


Home When I'm With You

by heartlesslynx



Series: Laflams Fluff and Headcanon [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex centric, Cuddling, Multi, Snuggling, i have no clue, i wrote this from a kinda sorta prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: It had been a long stressful day. and Alex was beat. Not unusual by any means but God, if it was only Wednesday, he didn’t want to think about what the rest of the week would bring.





	Home When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninyaaaaaaah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/gifts).



It had been a long stressful day. and Alex was beat. Not unusual by any means but God, if it was only Wednesday, he didn’t want to think about what the rest of the week would bring.

The editors meeting had run long, meaning instead of Alex being able to catch the metro straight home, he ended up with a twenty minute layover on the bus. And so rather than a ten o'clock arrival, he was walking into the apartment just after the clock chimed eleven. 

He hadn’t expected the boys to wait up, having messaged them the second Jefferson had brought up his ‘Last minute advertising’ proposal. Any other time he would have taken great joy in eviscerating the plan, but seeing as they were already running late, he had very calmly (to his credit) shot it down. Washington normally would have pulled him aside for such a display, but Alex had rushed out of the meeting room as soon as he could, knowing that his narrow window of opportunity for catching the bus was closing with every passing moment.

He peeked an eye into the livingroom, the lights off. He put aside his work bag, tiptoeing down the hall. He stuck his head into the bedroom, seeing Lafayette and John, the picture perfect boys he cherished. John was curled into Lafayette’s front, his head burrowed into Lafayette’s neck. Lafayette had an arm carefully wrapped around John, his other wrapped in John’s hair. The two looked so peaceful, Alex didn’t dare disturb it.

He carefully closed the bedroom door, making his way back into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, seeing a plate wrapped in plastic wrap. He pulled it out, the smiley post it on top of it clearly from John. He pulled it off, sticking it onto the fridge as he passed to microwave the plate.

He sighed, not tired at all. He knew he needed his rest, the next two days very vital for the coming issue. But he felt off. Almost indescribably so. He was pulled out of his zoning headspace, the beeping of the microwave seemingly amplified in the quiet apartment. He pulled the plate out, unwrapping the meal, before setting it on the breakfast bar. He went into the living room, grabbing his laptop. If he wasn’t going to bed yet, he might as well get some work done. 

Once sitting at the counter, he opened the laptop, opening the article he was working on. He pulled open the research for it, translating it while he ate. He would likely have to trim it down for the final issue, but he wanted to get the pertinent information out while he could. Time passed quickly, as it often did in the late hours. He looked up, shocked at the late hour. “Do I bother sleeping at this point?” He thought, two am just on the bridge of too late to wake nicely, but also to early to just ignore sleep entirely. 

He heard shuffling down the hall, turning to see a very rumpled John, rubbing his eye with one hand, the other holding Pokey to his chest.

“Papi?” John asked, his voice small and sweet. “Why are you out here?”

“I got in late, baby boy.” Alex chided, getting up and coming forward, wrapping John in a hug. “Didn’t feel like sleeping yet, so I just got to work on some stuff.”

“But why didn’t you come lay down?” John asked, “You and Daddy make me do that when I don’t feel sleepy.”

“I didn’t think about that, baby boy.” Alex sighed, “I’m sorry. Do you mind if I clean up real quick and then I’l be right there?”

“Alright Papi.” John yawned, turning back down the hall. Alex heard his lover’s steps away, the closing of the bedroom door not soon after. Alex sighed to himself, closing down his computer and picking up his plate. He rinsed the dish, taking his time. He hoped he would feel tired, there wasn’t anything he disliked more than sitting up awake. He heard the bedroom door again, assuming he would hear John calling down the hall. But he instead heard another set of footsteps, Lafayette peeking into the kitchen.

“Everything alright Mon Chou?” Lafayette asked, a worried look on his face. “It’s rather late.”

“I’m fine.” Alex said, “Just not tired.” Lafayette perked up at that, his concern growing.

“Are you feeling ok?” Lafayette asked, coming forward, placing a hand on Alex’s forehead. “You’re not coming down with something, are you?”

“Laf, you know me.” Alex chuckled, “It doesn’t take much for me to not be tired. It was just a stressful day.”

“I know that, Mon Chou,” Lafayette tutted, “That doesn’t stop me from my worrying ways.” He placed a kiss on Alex’s forehead, asking, “Why didn’t you come lie down with us? That helps sometimes.”

“You guys looked so peaceful.” Alex stated, “I mean, I came in so late, I didn’t want to disturb that.”

“Non, Mon Chou.” Lafayette chided, “It’s no disturbance to us, you know this.”

“But it was so late.” Alex tried to say, Lafayette sighing.

“No matter, if it’s midnight or four am, we will never keep you from our side, Mon Chou.” Lafayette reminded. Alex held back from rolling his eyes. “Come, the little one will be missing us.”

“Yes Laf.” Alex sighed, letting Lafayette lead him back to the bedroom. They opened the door, a very sleepy John sitting up on the bed, Pokey wrapped in his arms.

“Daddy got Papi to listen to reason?” John asked jokingly, Lafayette and Alex chuckling.

“Yes little one, stubborn Alex actually listened.” Lafayette said, Alex shaking his head, changing into a pair of sleep pants, forgoing the sleep shirt. He would be warm enough without it. Lafayette wrapped himself around Alex when he was finished changing, Alex turning his head to accept a lingering kiss. “Come to bed Alex.”

“Yes dear.” Alex hummed, Lafayette taking his hand, leading him to lay in the center of the bed.

“Missed you Papi.” John sighed, exchanging a kiss with Alex.

“‘M here now baby boy.” Alex said, John humming happily. John lay beside Alex, resting his head on Alex’s shoulder. Lafayette joined them, laying on Alex’s other side. He wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist, the other going over Alex’s stomach, his fingers entwining with John’s, entrapping Alex in their embrace.

“Goodnight Mon Chou.” Lafayette sighed, Alex turning his head to exchange another kiss, careful to not disturb John.

“Goodnight Papi.” John cooed, cuddling in closer.

“Goodnight, my beautiful boys.” Alex sighed, He felt a little better, the comfort of his boys chasing his doubts away for the moment. Maybe he would even sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift/exchange thing for Ninyah and IDK WHAT ELSE TO SAY OTHER THAN SHE IS LOVELY AND HERE IS A THING AND I LUV YOU GURL!


End file.
